Devil's Can Be Angels Too
by DevilKennedy
Summary: Everybody says that university is just one of the things normal teenagers do after college, but what they don't say is that the not so normal teenagers also do. Just like Natasha Devil, she is one of the not so normal ones but in some ways she is more normal then the normal ones. Just as she thought that she was getting her life back to normal, he appears.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Meet Devil…

Natasha looks like any normal 22 year old girl, her long, light brown hair pulled up high in a ponytail just like it always was, her red eyes hidden behind her dark sun glasses, her face make-up less except her strawberry flavoured lip gloss, her long finger nails painted pillar-box red and her clothes were just black straight leg jeans with a white shirt, red boots, a red scarf and a red shoulder bag. Natasha sat in her red Audi R8 Spyder with the roof down; staring at the red light waiting for it to go green so she can get to university. Natasha goes to the American University in Washington D.C; she is studding a master degree in science.

People always looked at her and she knew it, and it wasn't just only because she had red eyes, it was the fact that barely anybody knew anything about her. Natasha sat there and smiled at the thought, as for her it was how she wanted things to be as it was better if people didn't know too much about her or got to close to her. When Natasha was at school, she wasn't one of the popular ones but she wasn't also one of the unpopular ones, she was middle just like her friends which a good place to be as they were left alone by the other sides. Now at university Natasha and her friends were at the top and they loved it but Natasha didn't really mind. She sits there in her car taping on the stirring wheel, as she was getting bored waiting for the light to change. She hated getting bored as it give her mind time to think about things that she didn't want to think about.

_**Natasha was running through the white corridors looking for room 12B. But this being them all the corridors looked the same, white and more white and there were no signs. As she ran around the corner, she was greeted with a scream and she had a bad feeling that she was going to be too late. That was when she saw it and ran straight to the door and kicked it open just in time. As when Natasha got in the room a man was about to shoot his prisoner. Natasha stops and shoots the man straight in the head and his gun fell harmlessly to the floor. Then she turns and faces the man's prisoner and sees that he is chained to the wall, so she shoots the chains and he falls to the floor. Natasha kneels down at his side and taps his face gently to try and get him to wake up. She does this for a while and then he opens his eyes and looks at her. "Natasha … what are … you doing here?" He asks while coughing. Natasha waits until he has finished before she answers. "Well, what does it look like, I was sent to come and rescue you." He just nods as an answer. Natasha takes her bag off her back and takes out a first aid kit and starts on dressing his wounds. While she does this, she wishes that she wasn't sent here as seeing the wounds he has makes her feel guilty. He sees that Natasha has stopped and asks her if she is ok. Natasha looks him in the eyes briefly before looking away and says "I am so sorry, this should have been me not you. I …" Natasha can't finish what she was about to say as she breaks down into tears. He pushes himself off the floor and pulls Natasha against his chest and strokes her hair while saying "It's not your fault that I am here. I choose this so you could go."**_

_Sometime later on the roof top. Natasha runs towards the monster and is about to hit it when it swings it arm around and hits her. She hits the wall and as she feels her vision going black, she sees the monster is bringing its arm down to end her life. Natasha closes her eyes and waits but she snap open when she hears a scream and when she looks up, the sight makes her freeze. He is stood in front of her with the monster claws sticking through his back and with the last of his strength he manages to bring his gun up and kill the monster. As the monster falls back, it pulls it claws out of his chest and he falls to the floor. Natasha crawls over to him and when she sees the holes in his chest, she knows that he will not live. He looks up at her and says "everything thing will be ok. Remember to never give up, no matter the odds." With that he takes his last breath and dies. Natasha sits there and cries._

Natasha is brought back from her memories when someone beep there horn at her as the lights have changed to green. As she drives she wipes the tears from her face. Natasha once did almost give up one day and end it all but when she came down to do it, his voice came into her head and said his dying words 'never give up, no matter the odds'. So she decided to carry on and make his sacrifice worth it and to never give up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Never give up, No matter the odds …

Once in the parking lot at university, Natasha drives around until she finds her normal parking space next to her best friend's car, her dark blue Audi R8 and looks down at her phone, 1 message from Chloe was on the screen like normal as she always sends Natasha a text in the morning right on time as Natasha parks. She read the message 'hey red u need to come to hall as we r having a talk see u there xx', she sent one back saying 'hey thanks will see u soon xx'. With that Natasha started to walk across the parking lot towards the college, when a black Range Rover Sport parked up caught her eye. She walked up closer to it, smelled the air and that was when it hit her, it was his car. Natasha closed her eyes and shook her head, but she still couldn't believe that his car was here, the only explanation was that somebody had brought the car, yes that was it and with that she walked off.

Once Natasha had gotten to hall, she was wondering what this talk was about, but the thing that stuck in her was that it was probably about their future and for Natasha all this talk didn't really do it for her as she already knew what her future was ever since that day. Natasha had chosen to use what she was given by her parents to become stronger so she didn't need to rely on people to keep her safe as she wanted to be able to keep herself safe and the ones she loved safe. Her future was for her to help the humans and keep the demons away. As no matter how strong humans thought they were, the demons are always stronger but to the unknowing humans there is a group of agents to fight for them and this is the group Natasha is going to re-join.

Natasha looks around the hall until she finds Chloe and starts to walk to her. Once she has got to her, she takes a seat next to her best friend. Chloe turns to Natasha and "hey you are just on time as the whole point of us being here is to listen to someone talk to us about their job" Chloe said with a smile. Natasha smiled back and said "I thought this would have something to do with our future and I was right." Chloe laugh, as Natasha was right about things most of the time. Then their laughing was stopped by the voice of their tutor, Helen "Good morning students, the reason that you are all here today is we have a guest that is going to talk to you about their job, their reasons for taking it and how it makes them feel. The reason for this is that you all have almost finished your time at university and it is time that you choose what you are going to do. Also they are here to tell you about something very important which has been happening. So, let me hand over to our guest." With that the tutor walks off to take her seat. Just after she has taken it, the guess gets up. Everyone turns to look at the guest. When Natasha turned to look, what she saw was a man a few years older than her walking towards the stand with a bottle of water in his hands, sunglasses over his eyes, a black leather jacket unzipped reviling a muscular chest and torso covered in a fitted dark grey t-shirt, over the t-shirt she could see the brown straps of what she thought were gun holsters and when her eyes travelled down his body to his legs, she saw a gun in a black holster over black jeans. All this made Natasha wonder what job he had, may be an undercover cop or something like that.

Once the man had got to the stand, he opens his bottle and took a drink from it then placed the lid back on and put it on the stand. The he just stood there looking at all the students in the hall before he took off his sunglasses and they were greeted with one ice blue eye as the other is covered by the man's light brown almost blond hair. As he placed his sunglasses down on the stand without taking his eyes off the students, he casually smiled and introduced himself, "hi, my name is Leon .S. Kennedy and I …" Leon's speech was cut off at the sound of Natasha chocking. Most people in the hall turned and looked at her but the only pair of eyes Natasha saw looking at her was Leon's. Natasha can't believe what she is seeing, Leon standing there when she knows that he shouldn't, that he should be dead because of her but no he was stood there looking at her with his ice blue eyes, the eyes she closed and never thought she would see again. Natasha felt a hand on her arm and Chloe asked "are you ok?" Natasha looked at Chloe and said "yes I am fine," and added a smile. But she doesn't really know how she feels.

Leon can't believe what he is seeing, Natasha was here. This wasn't what he had expected of her as he thought she would be a high up agent by now but no she was in university. Leon though that maybe she did give up after what had happened. Leon looked away from Natasha and returned to his speech. "So, as you know, I am here today to talk about my job. I am also here to talk to you about a very serious matter. Some of the things that I am going to tell you are disturbing and some will sound unbelievable, well maybe most of it will sound unbelievable." Leon looked around the room at some of the reactions of the students and a lot of them didn't seem to believe what he was saying and some looked a bit shocked. Next he looked at Natasha and she had an understanding look on her face. Leon continued on "Well, I work for the D.S.O as an agent. Does anyone here know what the D.S.O is or who they are?" Leon looked around to see if anyone knew but was rewarded with one hand so he give them another minuet to see if anyone else would try and guess.

Natasha sat there not really wanting to put her hand up as she knew what the D.S.O was, but in the end she did. Leon looked around once more and where was still only one hand and smiled at the person who the hand belonged to. "So what do you think ma'am?" Leon asked. Natasha took a breath and then replied "Well the D.S.O is the Division of Security Operations formed by Adam Benford, the President of the United States. The whole idea of the D.S.O was to select the very best agents from other branches of the United States federal government and bring them under one elite group that would act as the 'sword of the President,' answering directly to the President's orders to take on any bioterrorist threat. The D.S.O was given preferential treatment as an organization, as their ruling – being the ruling of the President – was considered absolute justice. The group was created for the purpose of efficiently and quickly eliminating any crisis. There motto is 'never give up, no matter the odds'. Which I guess you choose Leon?" Natasha looked Leon in the eyes when she said the very last part.

Leon noticed that her eyes were burning with anger, sadness, happiness, lust and love. Part of Leon wanted to go to Natasha and kiss her and tell her that every thing would be alright but the other part of him knew it would take more than that a lot more. "Seems that you are well informed and yes I did choose the motto as it is something I believe and tell other agents when they were ready to give up. Sadly it seems that not all agents keep going." Leon replied and Natasha had a feeling that the last part was aimed at her. This hurt her, as he had no idea what she went through. So she decided to tell him. "Was that last part aimed at me Leon because if it was, it was the truth, I did give up, I lost myself that afternoon and for a while I contemplated weather to give up completely and I almost did Leon. I spent ages trying to get over the guilt I felt over your death. You know, there was a funeral as the D.S.O declare you dead. I left my job as I couldn't cope anymore. I had nightmares nearly every night, the same thing over and over watching you die. Finally I manage to sort myself out, started university and having a life. The reason I know so much about the D.S.O is because I have decided to go back to work." Natasha paused for moment wiping tears from her face. She didn't expect that she would reveal so much in front of these people but it kind of helped her and she wasn't finished. Leon wasn't sure of what to make of all of this as to him Natasha always seem so strong and sometimes stronger than he was but now he realised that maybe she wasn't as strong as he first thought. Before he could try to reply, Natasha started talking again. "When you died, I thought that I was strong enough to keep going but I wasn't. It was hard and having no one to turn to made things harder. As before when things got hard you were always there for me but this time you were not. You were there when I lost my way, you were my light. When others wronged me, you did me right. When I looked in your eyes, you didn't tell me lies, you told me the truth. You wanted to get me through. You were the one who helped me become who I am. You helped me cope with being different. You give me a purpose in life. Before I met you I had lost everything in my life and had nothing at all. And then you came along and gave me a life. You showed me what happiness, kindness and caring were and then you showed me what love was. But when you died a lot of that left and it took time for some of it to come back, Leon. I would go and sit at your grave for hours talking and well, just sitting..." Natasha stopped as she couldn't carry on any more.

Leon looked at Natasha and he felt hurt and guilty as if he had tried harder to find her then hopefully she wouldn't be like this. Leon walked around the stand so he was leaning against the side, then he started speaking. "Natasha I am so sorry, I had no idea how it affected you. When I got back to the D.S.O I tried to find you but I couldn't, it was like you had gone. Part of me hoped that you had moved on with your life. I know that you feel guilty about what happened but you shouldn't I choose to let them take me instead of you because I love you. I knew that it could end with me losing my life but I could live that. You are meant to never give up, no matter the odds Natasha. You are one of two people who are meant to live to keep mankind safe. I couldn't let you be killed." Leon stopped talking for a moment so he could calm his emotions as he could feel them getting out of control. Natasha thought about what Leon and he was right but she did still feel guilty.

Leon pushed himself from the stand and started to walk towards Natasha. "Natasha, I don't know what to say. When you came into my life, you helped me deal with my demons. You were strong for me when I couldn't be. You became the only person who I could be me around. I had forgotten how to smile until you came along. You taught me that even with the life we live and the nightmares we face, that there is always a reason to smile." By then he was almost stood in front of her. He knew what he was going to do next but he had no idea on how Natasha would feel about.

Leon was stood right in front of Natasha. The students in the hall were shocked about what they had just heard. Chloe was confused about what was said and she was going to ask Natasha what was going, but she didn't get the chance.

Leon took holed of Natasha's face with his hands and kissed her. Natasha was shocked by what he did as this was not what she was expecting but it didn't matter anymore, all the anger she felt went and was replaced with love. Leon wasn't sure if he should keep going but as he was about to step away, Natasha started to kiss him back. Natasha doesn't think about the other students in the hall, she just focuses on Leon. The way his lips feel on hers, the way his hair feels as she runs her hand through it and the way his heart beat feels under her hand.

For Leon the kiss doesn't last long enough but they need to breathe. When he steps away from Natasha he is met by a slap around the face which nearly manages to knock him to the floor.

Natasha turns and looks at Chloe and asks "what did you do that for?" Chloe just looks at Leon with an angry glare in her eyes. "I did that because he can't just come here after being dead and just jump down your throat like nothing happened!" Chloe shouts mainly at Leon. Chloe can't believe that after all this man has put Natasha through, that she just stand there and lets him kiss her as if nothing ever happened. Before either can say anything Chloe turns to Natasha and says "are you just going to let him back into your life, just like that?" Natasha can feel the anger rising inside her at the way her friend is behaving. "Chloe you don't understand me and you may never will. Out of everyone I know Leon is someone who knows the real me Chloe. He is the REASON why I am here in America. He is the REASON why I am still alive. He gave me a life. He gave me something to live for. He gave me something to fight for. He taught me to how to live again. Chloe, the way I feel about him is not something I can just let go." Chloe couldn't believe this; she walked over to Leon so she was stood in front of him. She knew that what she was about to do could cost her best friend but right now she felt that it was the right thing to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

What happened to Chloe…?

Leon stood there looking at Chloe, who he guessed cared a great deal about Natasha. He wasn't prepared for what happened next. Chloe slammed her right fist into the left side of Leon's face and as she had a ring on it which into his flesh. Before Leon had chance to do anything, Chloe's left fist slammed into the right side of his rib cage.

In the silent hall the sound of Leon's ribs cracking and him hitting the floor with a scream. It all sounded too loud. Leon was laid on the floor coughing, with his arm around his chest. Natasha went to Leon's side and rubbed his arm and turned to Chloe and said "what the hell is wrong with you?" Chloe just smiled at her, like this was just some fun. Leon looked up at Chloe and that was when he notice that Chloe's eyes where yellow. Natasha turned back to Leon, and then he pushed her of the way. He then felt Chloe abnormally sharp teeth snick into his flesh where his shoulder and neck met on his right side. Natasha looked up from where she was on the floor and what she saw shocked her.

Leon could feel his blood running down his back and chest from Chloe biting him and she wasn't letting go. He tried to push her off but she was too strong and it didn't help that he was starting to get weaker from the loss of blood as she was drinking it.

Natasha got up off the floor and grabed hold of Chloe's face with both hands so she could get her off Leon. "What the hell is wrong with you Chloe?" Natasha asked her friend as she got her off Leon. Natasha rolled Chloe over so Natasha could hold her down on the floor. When she looked down at her friend Natasha could see that Chloe's teeth were covered in blood and they looked really sharp. She looked over at Leon, who was laid on his side and had his eyes closed. She looked over him and saw were Chloe had bitten him and could the blood running slowly over his shoulder. She turned back to Chloe who was laying there looking at her; she no idea what had happened to Chloe.

Chloe looked up at Natasha and said "you will never get your friend back, we will be keeping her." After that the person who Natasha thought was Chloe went limp, Natasha reached down and looked for a pulse but didn't find one. Then she got off her and went to Leon. Once she was at his side, she looked down at him and saw that his eyes were open a bit. Leon tried to sit up but he couldn't from the pain in his chest and shoulder. He moved his hand toward to bite on his shoulder when it was stopped by someone holding his wrist. He followed the hand with his eyes and saw that the hand belongs to Natasha. Natasha moved Leon's hand back down by his side and smiled at him. "What is going on with your friend?" Leon asked. Natasha looked away from him and looked at the body on the floor for a minute before she answered him. "Whoever she was, she wasn't Chloe." Leon looked at her as he didn't understand what she said. "Before she died, she said that I will never get my friend back and that they will be keeping her."

Leon looked at Natasha and said "we will find her ok." Natasha smiled as a reply. Then she moved so she could look at Leon's shoulder. When Natasha touched it, he made a sound which sounded like a hiss and moved away from her hand. Natasha looked down at Leon and said "stop moving ok. Let me look at it." Leon sighed and tried to stop moving away when she touched his shoulder but it was hard as it hurt. "Do you have something I can put on this bite?" Leon reached down to the pocket on his leg and pulled a small first aid box, "here". She took it out of his hands and was about to open it when the students in the hall started to move around and talking.

"Can you get Helen's attention please?" Leon asked. Natasha just looked at him and then asked "why?" Leon laughed and said "so she can do something about these people." Natasha laughed and shook her head, as she stood up and shouted "HELEN!"

Helen turned to see who was shouting her and then she saw Natasha waving at her. She walked over in the direction of Natasha.

Natasha looked down at Leon, as he was making noises while trying to sit up. She got back down and helped him sit up. Leon smiled at her "thanks", "your welcome" she smiled back. Then Helen was there and Leon said to her "can you get these students out of here." Natasha knew by the tone of his voice that it wasn't a question, it was an order. Helen just turned and said "Right all of you back to your rooms. Now!" The students didn't seem pleased but did as Helen said.

Natasha went back to patching up Leon shoulder. It was hard, as he kept moving while she was cleaning it and in the end she stopped and looked at him. "What, it hurts when you do that." Leon said to her. Natasha could see the pain in his eyes but she needed to clean the bite. "Leon please stop moving. I know it hurts but I need to clean it. Just sit still for a bit longer, ok." Leon smiled at her and tried to sit still. Once Natasha had finished cleaning it, she put a dressing over it. "There all done." "Thanks, what would I do without you" Leon said playfully.

Helen walked over to Chloe and knelt down next to her and put her hand on her neck. Then she looked up at Natasha and Leon and said "she's dead." "Helen, that isn't who you think it, is. Chloe has been taken and this was put in her place. Has Chloe had any time off?" Helen thought about that and then said "yes she did a week ago." Leon looked at Helen then reached inside his pocket and took out his phone.

(Phone convocation between Leon and Ingrid Hunnigan)

Hunnigan was sat at her desk typing away when she heard a phone ring; she looked up as someone answered it.

Leon was sat there waiting for someone to answer.

"Hello, field operations department, who is speaking?" a man said.

"Agent Kennedy and can you put Ingrid Hunnigan on." Leon asked.

The man turned to Hunnigan and said "it's for you. It's Agent Kennedy." She took the phone and said "What's up Leon?"

"Well, I girl bit me and it turns out that she wasn't who she was meant to be. As she was pretending to be a girl called Chloe but it turns out that Chloe was kidnapped but I don't know who by. Also saw Natasha."

Hunnigan was quite at the other end while she listened, but when she heard Leon say that he had seen Natasha she knew who he meant. She was a bit worried about it but didn't say anything. "Ok, I'm sending some agents down. Try and find some more info about Chloe."

"Ok will do. Leon, out."

"So, what's going to happen Leon?" Natasha asked him. He looked up at her and could see that she was upset. "They are going to send some agents down. Look, we will find her, ok." Natasha just nodded her head and sat down next to Leon and without thinking put her head on his good shoulder. Leon looked down at Natasha and could see the sadness on her face.

"Well, Hunnigan sending some agents down and she asked me to found out more about Chloe." Leon told her while give her arm a squeeze. Natasha looked up at Leon and smiled a bit. She did feel better with Leon being here. Helen brought then both back from their thoughts when she asked "is there anything I could to help you find Chloe?" Helen hoped that Leon would find Chloe as she was one of her best students along with Natasha and she knew how much they cared for each other as when she first met them she thought that they were sisters. They did look alike, it wasn't until she notice that Natasha's eyes were red. To start with Helen did find Natasha's eyes a bit scary but after she got to know her, the colour of her eyes didn't scare her anymoe.

"Yes, could you get all the information the university has on Chloe?" Leon asked her. Helen just nodded her head and walk off. Leon sat there and watched Natasha for a bit and noticed that she hadn't changed much apart from she wore more red as if to show that she was different.

Natasha knew that she shouldn't just let Leon back into her life like nothing ever happened but she loved him and that would never change. To her it felt right to be here with him, it made her feel like herself again. Natasha looked up at Leon and asked "when will the agents be here Leon?" Leon answered "I don't know, soon."

Natasha could tell that Leon was in pain from his injures so she got up and moved over to her red bag and got some pain killers for him. Leon watched Natasha move away and he missed her closeness. He watched as she digs around in her red bag, he knew she was looking for something but what it was he had no idea.

One she had got them, she moved back to Leon and handed him the pills. Leon looked at them for a minute before taking them from Natasha's hand. When Leon's fingers brushed against her hand she felt a tingle got through her body and she welcomed the feeling as it showed her that she did still love him. Leon also felt the tingle and he also welcomed it. Leon looked at Natasha not wanting to say what he was about to say but he needed to know, "Natasha, you said that you nearly ended it all. Did mean that you…" Leon couldn't bring himself to finish. "Yes Leon I nearly did, but in the end I couldn't do it." Natasha leaned her head against Leon's forehead and looked into his ice blue eyes and smiled at him. Leon smiled back at her as he couldn't help it and said "I still love you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Following your parents can lead to bad things...

"I still love you" is what Leon said and Natasha didn't know how to reply to that, as she did love him but after everything she went through, she didn't know if she could just let it go. Leon looked at Natasha and he could see that she was thinking and he was hoping that he hadn't scared her or pushed her too far too soon.

"I'm sorry; maybe I shouldn't have said that." Leon said as he took holed of Natasha's chin and lifted so she was looking at him. "No, it's ok. I still do love you too but I don't if I can what happened go Leon," she leant against him and he wrapped his arms around her.

Their moment was broken by the sound of people marching towards them and then someone called out "Agent Kennedy, this is Agent Ginovaef, Hunnigan sent us to help with the missing girl." Leon got up off the floor with a quiet grunt of pain and then gave Natasha a hand up from the floor.

Natasha was shocked to see 5 agents stood behind Ginovaef. She wasn't expecting to see so many for Chloe. "Do we really need this many for just one person?" Natasha asked. The man who called himself Agent Ginovaef looked at her and then looked back at Leon "Who is this and why is she here Kennedy?" "You know, I can talk. The name is Natasha Devil and I am here because Chloe is my friend." "What as in the Devil?" "Yes, I am that person." Leon broke in "So, anyway as Natasha asked why are there so many of you?"

Ginovaef looked at Leon and asked "haven't Hunnigan told you what she found out about this Chloe?" "Care to tell us then," Leon demanded. Ginovaef didn't seem pleased with the way Leon spoke to him but he did explain.

"Ok then. We think that Chloe was taken because of her parents jobs at the Umbrella Corporation..." "NO, that is wrong her parents work for the FBI and help the D.S.O with bringing down Umbrella, NOT WORKING FOR THEM!" Natasha argued. Ginovaef just said "Well they do."

Natasha went for Ginovaef but was pulled back against something hard and warm. Then next thing she heard was a quiet grunt of pain. That was when she realized that it was Leon who pulled her back. "Calm down, fighting with him will get you nowhere Natasha. I know that she is your friend but it will not help the matter if you start a fight, ok." Natasha listened but she still did want to hurt him. Leon felt her relax in his arms, so he loosened his grip on her.

"As I was saying, we think that Chloe was taken because of her parent's jobs at the Umbrella Corporation, as they want her to be ready to take over their job when the time comes. We think that reason why they put that thing in her place was to stop you from knowing what was happening and to try to get you to go over to their side." Natasha was really hoping what Ginovaef just said wasn't true, as she had told Chloe about some of thinks that Umbrella do and Chloe seem horrified about them. "Are you 100% sure about that?" Leon asked but he had a feeling that the information was true as things like this happen all the time. "Yes we are 100% sure Agent Kennedy. Look the best you can do Devil is come along with us and Agent Kennedy and get her back."

"Do you think that if can get Chloe back, we could change her way of thinking may be?" Natasha asked sounding hopeful. "I don't know but we could try," Leon promised. "Follow us back to helicopter," Ginovaef said.

As they walked to the helicopter, Leon took holed of Natasha's hand and she squeezed his to show that she was fine with it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Their pain...

The walk to the helicopter was silent for the most part.

Agent Ginovaef had just got the phone and turned around to face Natasha and Leon. "When we get back you will be going to see the medics Leon." Leon just nodded his head as an answer. Leon was hoping that one day he would be with Natasha, but he didn't know how she really felt.

Once they were outside the helicopter, Leon helped Natasha in before sitting next to her. While they were sat, he notices that she kept on pulling at her sleeves. When she moved that was when he saw why. On Natasha's pale wrist where slightly darker lines, which Leon knew where from self-harming but why she did it he didn't know. At first he thought that they were old ones from before but when she moved her arm, he got a better look and could see that they were newish. Leon thought that she had stopped doing things like that, as when something was getting her down she would normally talk about it, but then it would normally be him that she spoke to and of course he hasn't been there.

Leon hated the fact that Natasha couldn't find anyone else to talk after he 'died', but he knew how she felt, as he felt like that the only person he could talk to was Natasha. He used to self-harm, well that would be lying as he still does but he makes sure that one will see it by doing it on his legs or somewhere else which isn't normally seen. Well, it had been a while since the last time his hurt himself which was a good thing, but that was only because things have been going well. Last time was about a few months ago, after his last mission, which didn't go so well...

_**Everything had gone according to plan, they had stopped the bad guy and saved the girl but after that things went wrong. Leon was sat with the girl on the helicopter floor while his team mate was sat in the seat. All of a sudden the girl started to glow and her skin flecked of into glowing ash. "I'm sorry but it is time for me to go. Thank you Leon for saving me" and with that she floated away as glowing ash. Leon just sat there looking at the ash in his hand wishing that there was something that they could have done for the girl. His team mate looked down at him that said "at least she got away from him, Leon." Leon let the ash fall through his fingers before looking up, "yer, maybe so."**_

_**As they flew over the river, the helicopter started making beeping sounds and as the pair looked out the open door they saw a rocket coming towards them. Leon's mate then pushed him out of the helicopter just in time as then the rocket hit. As he fell, he saw part of the helicopter coming towards him and he thought that his life was going to end. Leon felt it hit and then felt the ice cold water before everything went black.**_

_**When Leon awoke, he thought that he was dead but when a nurse came into view he knew that he wasn't, but he still felt like he had been hit be a high speed train. "How are you felling Leon?" asked the nurse. Leon looked at her for a minute before answering with a smile "like I have been hit by a speeding train." The nurse smiled back before leaving.**_

_**A week later Leon was aloud out but he had to have 2 weeks off before he could go back to work, to recover from his injuries. He hated the time off, as all he could think about was the fact that his friend lost his life protecting him. So then it started the cutting to keep the pain away.**_

Leon hoped that now Natasha was back that things would get back to normal. He wondered what kind of pain Natasha had been through for her to do this to herself again.

Natasha sat there not wanting to talk to anyone right now, as she felt that they will try to make her think that her best friend works for the wrong people and that she was really going to try and get Natasha to work for them. Natasha knows that she would never work for Umbrella, as they have messed her life up many times, including taking away the one she loves and the fact that Umbrella has messed up countless lives and killed countless people over the years. Natasha hoped that she would be able to get over what they did and get things back to normal which hopefully would include being back with Leon but who knew. Natasha hoped that she would never do it again, but after he died, she did as she didn't have anyone to talk to. Well she had Chloe but some of the things that made her hurt herself, Chloe would never believe yet understand. How do you tell your best friend that you saw your boyfriend killed by a real monster, well the answer is you can't.

Natasha can still remember the sound of the monsters claws ripping through Leon's chest, and the way the monster smelt, rotting bodies. She still has night meres about it, even now. She can still feel the pain in her wrist from where she last cut into it, which was only two weeks ago. Natasha did after she kept on having night meres every night for last few weeks and she needed something to take to pain away, even just for a moment.

Leon didn't want to sit there in silence, so he poked Natasha and said "we will get Chloe back and she will be on the right side, I promise." Natasha turned and looked at him and said "don't make promises that you can't keep Leon." "Look Natasha, I have all ways kept my promises. Trust me you will have your friend back, ok." Natasha smiled "ok, I do trust you; it's just that Umbrella have messed up so many lives over the years including ours. I don't want them to make things worse." Leon did agree with what Natasha said, as Umbrella has and still is messing up lives and their lives. "Well, isn't the point of our jobs, to stop them from doing this?" Leon said. "I know that but it gets harder and harder every day to stop them. They are getting stronger and one day they will be unstoppable Leon. You know that it isn't just Umbrella anymore it's the whole of hell that we are up against now." Leon wasn't sure what to say, as he didn't realise that hell was now involved too. He thought that's what you get when you are friends with the devil's children. "So what happens now then, if we have to fight hell too?" Leon asked. Natasha turned to him and just said "we win." Leon smiled at her, as this was the Natasha he knew. The one who saw the bright side of anything no matter what, even if it may lead to death.

Natasha turned to look out the window and she could see the White House in the background. "We are nearly there Leon" she stated while turning around. When she turned she looked at Agent Ginovaef and then said "isn't your name Nicholai and didn't you used to work with Umbrella?" Agent Ginovaef looked at Natasha and said "yes that is my name and yes I did work with Umbrella but it was only..." "Yes I know, about that, so there is a chance that Chloe will be with us instead." Natasha interpreted. "How do you know about stuff like that, as you are only just starting again?" Agent Ginovaef asked her. "I know many things that even you don't know about yourself," Natasha answered, turning away from him to look out the window again. Agent Ginovaef turned and looked at Leon and was about to ask him a question when Leon said "yes, that is normal for her, she always seems to know things that we don't even know. It's the way she is and the way she has always been. You will get used to it over time. Natasha even knows things about me that I didn't even know until I meet her." Agent Ginovaef just nodded his head and left it there, as he could tell that there was something going on between Leon and Natasha. He could also tell that there is something different about Natasha, as he has seen many different people and things while working with Umbrella.

Natasha turned to Leon and whispered "why is Nicholai looking at me funny?" Leon looked over at Nicholai and when he did, Nicholai tuned away. "I don't know, maybe you could ask him." "Nicholai why were you looking at me funny?" Leon didn't think that she would ask him. Nicholai looked at Natasha and said "because you're not human." Leon was shocked that he knew from just looking. "Very clever, but how did you know?" "Well, with working with Umbrella you learn to notice when someone isn't completely normal." Leon wasn't sure what to think really, as if he could tell by looking at her then that meant that maybe the other Umbrella agents could do that to. "Well, but how can you tell by looking at me? By the way I am half human," Natasha asked. "Well, just from the way you hold yourself, as you walk and sit like you are stronger and more powerful than you should be. From the way you talk, as you talk with authority that others don't have including Leon and the fact that you were talking about hell, which normal people don't talk about." Natasha nodded her head and then said "well, I was talking about hell because that is what we will be fighting against as well as Umbrella. Hell is where my father comes from so yer." Nicholai was a bit shocked by that as he didn't know that people could really come from hell.

The pilot then shouted "we are here." Leon then said "thank god, I hate these things." Natasha turned and looked at him and asked "really?" "Yes really, normally when I am on one something goes wrong."

The three of them got off the helicopter and walked towards the White House.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

In the White House...

After getting inside they were meet by Ingrid Hunnigan and an agent. Hunnigan said "Hello Agent Kennedy, Agent Ginovaef and Miss Devil. Agent Kennedy would you go with Agent Thompson to see the medics and then join us with the President." With that Leon went with Agent Thompson. "Agent Ginovaef you can now go thank you." Agent Ginovaef then left, leaving Natasha and Ingrid stood in the corridor.

"Miss Devil, if would please follow me. It's nice to see you again; it is a shame that it wasn't for a good reason." Natasha started to follow Ingrid down the corridor and said "when is it ever a good reason for us to meet. You know that you don't need to call me Miss Devil." Ingrid replied "May be you are right, but in some ways it is a good thing as we are stopping bad things from happing." They walked the rest of the way in silence.

Once they had reached the president's office, Ingrid nocked on the door. They heard a muffled "Come in" They walked in and as they did Ingrid said "hello Mr President here is Miss Devil. Agent Kennedy will be joining us once he has finished with the medics." The President got out of his chair and walked over to Natasha and said "it's nice to see you again Natasha. I am sorry that the reason is this but things happen. Ingrid you can leave now thank you." With that Ingrid left. The President when back to his chair and sat down then said "please sit." So that is what Natasha did.

"Well, I hoping to see on Saturday and do things in the right way, including Leon. I am sorry that you had to find out about him in that way Natasha." Natasha looked down when he said Leon's name as she did still love him but she didn't know how things would be. "Its fine Adam, it was a bit of a shock to see him standing there but I think maybe it was better that way in some way. There is one thing that I would like to know and that is how is Leon alive as there is no way he could have lived from having his chest nearly ripped open. As there was no pulse when I left him with the others." Natasha looked Adam in the eyes when said that. Adam looked at her and he was about to speak when Leon walked in and said "Natasha, I don't really know how I am here now, apart from that Umbrella did it somehow. All I know is that I am infected with something, what it is I don't have clue and neither does anyone here. So far the infection hasn't changed me in any way apart from that when I die, I come back to life after some time, how much time we don't know as it depends on how I am killed." Natasha turned and looked at Leon before saying "well, if you are infected, you don't smell any different to the last time I saw you. Any just make sure that you don't get killed as I don't want to be dragging your body around while I wait for you get up. What if you just get hurt?" Leon went and sat down in the chair next to her before saying "nothing happens. Like I said the only difference is that I can't die. Say if someone shot me in the leg, it wouldn't heal or anything. Say if someone shot me in the head and I died, then I would come back to life but I would still have a hole in my head and may be die more than once." Natasha looked at Leon and nodded as she wasn't really sure on what to say to that, as for her it seemed that the virus was pointless as all it would do it keep him alive but he would still be hurt. "But the people here think that they may be ways to kill me like cutting my head of or something, as the virus doesn't heal me or anything." Leon stated. Natasha nodded.

Adam said "so can we now get back to why you are here please." Natasha and Leon both turned and looked at that President and nodded. "Right, so as you know now Natasha, your friend Chloe has been taken to Umbrella as her parents work for them. I know that you thought that they worked to help us but they don't, they really do work for Umbrella. Now Leon thinks that we might be able to take Chloe back and change her mind about wanting to work with Umbrella but if we can't then Chloe will have to be arrested." "How do you know all of this any way?" Natasha asked. "Well, I sent Leon to Chloe's home to see what her parents were up too and when he found out about them working for Umbrella, I got to find out which facility they were working at. After that I sent Leon there to see what they were doing. That was when we found out about Chloe being taken there." Natasha looked at Adam and then said "so why didn't you get Leon to take her out while he was there, instead of doing it now?" Adam looked at Natasha and then said "if I did get Leon to take Chloe out then, there could have been a fight. it is easier this way as there will be more people going to make sure that things go right. Before you ask, when I say more I only mean two more. I am going to be sending you two and Ark to go." Leon looked a bit shocked and said "why only send three of us? I know that most of time I get sent on my own but it is never to do something like this, where there is normally a team of us. Don't you think that it would be better if you did send a team of us as you know that the place is full of Umbrella agents?" Natasha looked over at Leon and then back at Adam. She knew what Leon said was true but she also knew that deep down Leon or her could probably do this one their own or together. Adam nodded but said "this is the way it will be. So leave and get ready to go, as you will be leaving in 1 hour. I know that you are hurt Leon but this needs to be done now. Good luck."

Natasha and Leon got up said their good byes with Adam and left the office. Once they were back in the corridor Leon facial expression went from work to tired and painful. "Are you ok Leon?" Natasha asked him while putting her hand of his. Leon looked down at their hands touching and moved his hand so he could hole hers and said "I will be after some pain killers. Come we can go to my office for a bit before we need to go anywhere." With that Leon takes Natasha to his office.

While they are walking Natasha asks Leon "how bad did that thing hurt you?" Leon looked at Natasha then back down the corridor they were walking before answering as he wasn't sure what to say as the fake Chloe did hurt him and it was hurting now but he didn't want Natasha to worry. "Well, she managed to break 3 of my ribs, give me a nice burse and left deep bite marks in my neck which hurt every time I move." Leon chose to tell the truth, as he knew that she probably could still tell when he was laying. "So, don't you think that maybe you should be staying behind?" Natasha asked Leon this, as she thought that he should stay behind. Leon looked at her and then said "maybe I should but I have managed with worse before." Natasha hated it when he said things like, as she has seen what he meant by worse and it wasn't nice. "I know that Leon, I have seen that." Leon gave Natasha's hand a squeeze as he knew that she didn't like talking about things like that. "So, when where you meant to start back here then?" Leon asked. "Well, I was meant to start again on Saturday. It was only to be part time until I had finished uni and then I would be here like normal. I guess that Umbrella wanted to start early." Leon just smiled. "How was Adam going to explain the fact that you are alive then? As you know I would have found out being here." Natasha asked. Leon stopped walking and turned to look at her before answering. "I don't know, neither of us could come up with a way to do it. I guess that he sent me to the uni on purpose really." He laughed as he said the last bit and then started walking. While they walked they were still holding hands which Natasha didn't know really what to think about that, as she did love him. So she chose to ask him about it. "Leon, I know this is going to sound weird but I do still love you, I have always loved you Leon." Leon smiled as he too still loved Natasha so he said "I still love you too and no it doesn't sound weird, ok may be it does a bit." Leon started to laugh and Natasha joined in.

They carried on walking to Leon's office talking and laughing about things as if they were never apart.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Getting Ready To Go...

Once they got outside Leon's office, Natasha noticed that he was now a head agent. "So, Mr Kennedy you're now a head agent are you," she says as she rubs her thumb over the back of Leon's hand. Leon likes it when she does that. She used to do it all time, even when they were at work as she would do it to keep him calm. "Yes, I am now." Leon smiled as he opened the door and lead Natasha inside.

Leon's office had changed from the last time she was in here. As it was now had one wall painted ice blue and the rest cream, as before it used to be just cream. There were more pictures about and the furniture looked more comfy. "It looks more lived in and friendly now, but I do think that may be you could have chosen a different colour, as the blue looks a bit cold." Leon just walked over to his chair and sat down before answering her. "Well, I like the colour and any way, I am normally the only one in here." Natasha walked over and sat on his desk, with her feet hanging between his legs like old times. "Well, you know that now you will be sharing it with me. I don't mind the colour anyway, as it reminds me of you," Natasha said while leaning forward so her elbows were resting on her knees. "How come I will be sharing?" Leon questioned. "I am working here now remember and I am also a head agent and we are going to be sharing an office. So, soon my name will be on the door." Natasha said with a smile. "So, what do you want to do then?" Leon asked as he leaned forward and he put his hands on her legs. Natasha didn't say anything but she just closed the gap between them and kissed him.

Leon was a bit taken back by Natasha's actions but once he overcame his shock, he kissed her back. Without breaking the kiss, Leon got up so he was stood in front of her and put his arms around her. Natasha responded by wrapping her legs around Leon's waist and moving one of her hands up to rest on the back of his neck. They both knew that they should be spending this time they have to get ready but they didn't care. Leon ran his tongue over Natasha's bottom lip to get her let him put it in and after a few licks she did. It went from just kissing to a tongue war in a matter of minutes but that was how they liked it, as neither of them liked to lose at anything. Their war was interrupted by a knock at the door and so they reluctantly parted from each other. "Come in." Leon called.

It was Ark that came through the door, one of Leon's friends that he trusted. As he did have many friends but there were some that he didn't trust completely. "Well, I can what you two have been up to. So, I came to get the pair of you to come and get ready, as if you didn't realise that we have a mission to complete. Once we have you two can finish whatever you were doing, ok." Leon just laughed what Ark had to say but when Leon turned to look at Natasha she seem a bit embarrassed by the fact that Ark knew what they were doing, so he pulled Natasha against him and whispered "it's fine, just ignore him, I normally do." Natasha laughed against Leon's chest. "What is she laughing at?" Ark asked. "Nothing. Anyway I thought you said that we had to get ready." Leon pointed out. So with that he moved away from Natasha and then she got off his desk and followed the boys out.

"So, I see that you two were getting reacquainted," said Ark. Natasha walked up to Leon and brushed her hand against his and said "what is the problem with that?" Leon took her hand and Ark looked back at them and then said "there is no problem with that, I just thought that maybe you two would get back together." Leon just shook his head and they all walked towards the hanger. While they walked Leon brushed his fingers over Natasha's wrist and he could feel the scars that were there but before he could say anything Natasha spoke, "its ok now, you're back. Everything will be ok now. Don't worry about me, I will be fine now ok. There is no need to blame yourself, as I know that you do but don't, I choose to do that instead of finding someone to talk to. I know that you have done it while I wasn't there." Leon had no idea that she knew that he had hurt himself, so he chose to ask. "How do you know?" "I just know who you are Leon; I know that you wouldn't have found someone to talk too, as you don't talk to anyone about what goes on in your head, just like I don't. We would only tell each other what was going on in here (pointing to her head) and as that we didn't have each other, we did something else, instead of talking. I will say that you could have found someone to talk to who may understand you but I don't have any close to me that I know that may understand what was going on in my head." Leon knew what she said was right and that he could have found someone he could talk to, but he chose not to, as he didn't like telling people how he really felt. He knew the reason for that was because of everything that has happened and due to the fact that most of the time he had to hide and push down how he really felt for a mission or to help someone else to feel better. He did hate it sometimes, as there were times where he felt scared and that he was going to die but he couldn't show it, as he was meant to be strong for the other people he was working with, as most of them haven't been through things like he had. For Leon the only person he could be himself around was Natasha and when he came back and couldn't find her, it felt as if he didn't have anyone anymore and that he couldn't be himself.

Natasha knew that he would be thinking about what she had said and she knew that there was no one that she would or could talk to about what she had been through, before and after Leon died. Even now, some of the past things she went through are still there and she hates that they can still mess with her head but that is the way her life is. "I get what you are saying Natasha and yes you are right, I could have gone to someone but I didn't. I do wish that Adam had told me where to find you." "Well, let's not think about that now. We have each other now." Natasha said.

"Right, before we get to the hanger, we need to get ready to go. Natasha you will find a locker with your name on it and Hunnigan said that it is the same password as you used before." Ark told them. "How long will it take to get there?" Natasha asked the boys. Leon looked down at her and said "around 45minutes." They continued the rest of the walk in silence.

10 minutes later they had all finished getting ready to go.

Leon had chosen his normal hand guns, Silver Ghost and Wing shooter, a customized AKMSU, survival knife and a few grenades. Ark had chosen a Nine-Oh-Nine handgun, Semi Auto Sniper, combat knife and a few grenades. Natasha had chosen Angel her demonic sword and Devil her demonic handgun. "Right lets go then." Ark said then started to walk towards the helicopter.

Once the three were on the helicopter, Leon briefed them on their mission. "So, we going to get a female named Chloe Angel and bring her back here. If we encounter Umbrella agents then we do what we can to get Chloe and get out. If we do find her parents then we leave them. We will find Chloe on level 14, in a holding cell as Umbrella doesn't trust her..." "Why don't they trust her?" Ark interrupted. "I was getting to that. As I was saying, she is in a holding cell as Umbrella don't trust her because she is close to Natasha and Umbrella think that it will take them time and maybe help to get her to come over to their side, as they think that Natasha has turned her against Umbrella and what they do. Whatever happens, one of us has to get Chloe out of there no matter what." Natasha looked at Leon and she couldn't understand why getting Chloe out was so important. "What do you mean Leon that one of us has to get Chloe out no matter what?" Leon looked at Natasha and then said "it's just what will happen. Chloe is more important than you think. Her real parents are important people as they are top agents in our organisation." Natasha had no idea about that and she thought that Chloe probably didn't know that either. "So, does Umbrella know who Chloe's parents really are then?" Natasha asked. "We don't know, but I think that they may do. We will get her back Natasha ok."

They had no idea of what they will find when they get there.


End file.
